


crush me with all those stupid jokes

by Anonymous



Series: enderbees and their very poggers flirt sessions [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, tagging my worst nightmare, will come back to fix this i’m tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the meet up fic to end all meet up ficsranboo finally gets to do his month long uk visit and along the way he realizes ‘oh shit yeah i’m one thousand percent in love with this short ball of chaos’alternatively tubbo has a mild meltdown everytime the semi oblivious very adorable lanky bastard he’s housing for that month does something even remotely close to flirting
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: enderbees and their very poggers flirt sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164851
Comments: 79
Kudos: 814
Collections: Anonymous





	1. please i just want to board my flight

**Author's Note:**

> ayo enderbeeblr it’s 🦌 anon, i’m in the mood to make that cute meet up fic everyone wants but is to cowardly to make!!!
> 
> you found this and you wanted it 🥰👍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we begin with the airport and ranboo’s mother

“You know meetups are a difficult situation this day and age.”

Tubbo all but barked out a laugh “You talk like an old man.”

“Not my fault,” Ranboo sighed into the phone smooshed between his left ear and shoulder, “My dad’s been running mobster movies in the living room for last week.”

“He sounds fun, can’t wait to meet him.”

Ranboo being a very independent person wanted to go to the UK on his own but his Mom was insane about being there to drop him off. She helped him drop off his luggage and was generally there to calm him down. At this point she was just mouthing things like ‘Be nice’ or ‘Aww’ or ‘You need to get off the phone and get your ass to gate 19 leaving for London City Airport or else.`

“Maybe when you come to America you can take him back with you,” Ranboo pulled the phone off his shoulder and into his other hand to look over at his mom who just shook her head at the joke.

“Oh, Explain.”

“If I have to see my sister and father sitting in silence at 5 o’clock on a weekend intent on a rant by fake Al Capone for more time I’ll lose it.”

Ranboo’s mother looked back at him and mouthed ‘Are you flirting?’ Ranboo just shook his head in response.

Tubbo laughed at least Ranboo wasn’t nervous about the plane ride, “What about gangster movies is so unacceptable?”

“Number one,” Ranboo looked at his mother who was just smiling at him, “I’m catching an out of context nonsensical rant about cocaine from a ten year old movie after being locked away in my room for hours.”

“That seems like a you thing, at least me and Lani mingle in the kitchen when we aren’t streaming.”

Ranboo huffed loudly into the speaker walking around the people in the airport following his mother down the path, “Well your on what year two of streaming?”

“And you only started in September unlike you I didn’t forget.”

“Rude.” Ranboo shook his head, his mother just laughed at him.

“You love it.”

“I wouldn’t be flying out to see you if I didn’t!”

Ranboo watches his mother walk away a bit to laugh in a way not to disturb the conversation “Oh my son is flirting.”

Tubbo’s did a little giddy dance at the admissions, his face went bright red as he flailed about his bedroom. 

“You’re dancing aren’t you.” Ranboo looked over at his mom and rolled his eyes, she just gave him a thumbs up.

“You nearly said it back.”

“You’re gonna say poggers when you see in person for the first time aren’t you?” Ranboo's pleasant smile leaks through his question.

“Depends,” Tubbo made his voice all stupid flirty “what are you wearing?”

“Airport casual.”

“You leave everything to the imagination, all masks, glasses and gloves.”

“I don’t like people thinking they know me.”

“Do I know you?” Tubbo’s voice was all soft and smooth, it flows over him and it’s mushy and gross.

This time Ranboo’s face went all red, “Why must you phrase things like that?”

“Honest question, I think.”

“Where do you get off on being this way?”

“I mean you’ll get to see my bedroom while you’re here.”

“Oh my god~”

“You asked, I answered.”

“No wonder Tommy warned me!”

Tubbo’s voice goes all honeyed and smooth, “Should I be worried about what he said?”

“Very, although I assume this meet up won’t be the same as that one.”

“Well~~ he, Will, Niki, Jack and Phil will be coming over at some point.”

“That and MCC.”

Tubbo giggled at that, “Scott Smajor is gonna kill me.”

“It’s gonna be great.” Ranboo started to briskly walk toward his gate.

“When’s your plane board?”

“Um, like twenty-thirty minutes why?”

Tubbo dropped his phone for a moment before grabbing to say, “Just one second, Mum wants me.”

“Oh, sure~” Ranboo said in a sing-song looking over to his own mother who was still a little teary eyed, “He’s gone to get his mum.”

“Of course,” His mother laughs, “I thought your sister was just making fun of you when she said you get all ‘stupid soft’ on call with him.”

“God that’s dumb.”

“I think he doth protest too much.”

“I’m- this is fine.”

“Fine as in ‘oh golly gee mom I’m going to be in a foreign country for a month all on my own because I’m stubborn’ or fine like ‘Yeah, mom remember when I got hit in the face twice with a volleyball on the same day and didn’t tell you for a week and now my jaw is permanently dislocated’ or or is it ‘I’m a little worried about meeting up with one of bestfriends who also definitely have a crush on’ which one of those is it?”

“Oh, and people ask where I get the sass from?”

“I think it’s your dad.”

“Yeah sounds about right.”

“But,” She smiled brightly and it was contagious, “you’re gonna be fine right?”

“I don’t think he’ll let me be anything but perfect.”

“That’s ominous.”

“He’s a rather ominous person if I’m honest.”

His mom laughed at the statement, “You’re already perfect if it’s much consultation.”

“At this point I’m just worried I’ll be boring.”

“Seems pretty hard since you’ve used half the wifi bill to talk to him every night.”

“Hey,” Ranboo jokingly bites back, “I pay that thing.”

“I know and I’m proud to say you do.”

Ranboo looks bashful or as bashful as a 6 foot 6 kid can, “I hope you’re not bragging.”

“I’m not but your sister on the other hand.”

“She finds this whole thing embarrassing.”

“Oh,” she pouted, “She’ll get over it on of these days, find it cool that her big brother makes so much money.”

“It’s insane I got so lucky.”

His mother just nods in response.

“Like logistically speaking this should have waited for at least two years.”

“Meeting your ‘friends’ in a foreign country or paying the internet bill?” 

“Yes.”

“Fair enough.”

“You think they’ll like me?”

“Your ‘friend’ Tubs?”

“Tubbo,” He corrected, “Yeah him but his parents I am going alone and staying with them for a solid month.”

“You're a delight to have, just pull your weight and help out when needed, also aren’t you both going to bounce around right?”

“I mean, yeah, we are gonna be going around every now and then but for the most part it’s just me and Tubbo.”

“Oh goodness, good luck.”

“Why, good luck?”

“I know you.” She vaguely gestured to all of him.

“Don’t pull that, ‘I know you’ stuff I’m a big boy.”

“You are look at you, all grown up going to the UK all on your own.”

“I think everyone is interested in the wrong things, mom I’m gonna break into MCC!”

“I have nearly no idea what any of that means,” She smiled and handed him his carry on, “But as long as you don’t get in trouble I’ll be happy.”

“I don’t know how on earth two minecraft streamers will get into any real trouble.”

“We could start a fire.” Tubbo’s voice came back over the phone.”

“Oh, your back,” Ranboo walked farther into the waiting area as his mother followed behind him “What did your mother want?”

“What?”

“You said your mother wanted you, or did you lie to me Tubbo?”

“Shut up,” Tubbo said all seriously, “So the flight is 18 hours?”

“Yeah full flight, god this is the first time in while ever I won’t be streaming for at least a day.” 

“Well you did an early stream today and you should be in London by noon so we should be good.”

“So am I gonna have to have my glasses and gloves on when I'm off the cramped plane.”

Ranboo’s mom shook her head and mouthed ‘fake it’ and ‘keep the real interaction to yourselves’ Ranboo just shakes his head.

“Well I was planning on tackling you but I don’t actually want to hurt you so it might be for the best to let us actually step up a nice thing.”

“I hate that you and mom agree on this”

“I love that kid, tell him I love him!”

“Toby my mother enjoys your existence.”

Tubbo just fistpumps, “Tell your mum she’s poggers.”

“I hate you and I’m boarding now.”

“Love you too my beloved.”

“I’ll text you after I wake up from my nap, any movie suggestions before I go in?”

His mom says ‘Go with Godfather your father already watched it’ he mouthed ‘I rather die’ they both laughed. 

“Well I’m barring you from the Bill and Ted marathon that’s for us.”

“I can watch Bill and Ted if I wanna.”

“I said no, fuck you, watch all the Lord of the Rings it be funny live tweet your experience once your airborne.”

“That will confuse bootwt.”

“I’m gonna start vauge tweeting about pretty soundtracks.”

“I mean as of right now the only hints were my tweet last week,” Ranboo did one of his half laughs and continued “Oh and Phil’s MCC joke and your slip up today.”

“Okay all I said I couldn’t wait to see you grovel at my feet when I steal those glasses and mask.”

“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight..” The loud speaker started with the call for Ranboo’s plane.

“And that’s my que,” Ranboo chimed in response going to end the call, “I’ll ping you when I’ve started Fellowship.”

“You have ten minutes asshole, don’t leave me just yet.”

“I gotta say goodbye to my mom too,” Ranboo turned to his mother who just laughed at him, “Hurry up you clingy clingy man.”

“I love you.” Tubbo sounded genuinely full of adoration in that moment.

Ranboo went still, completely red in the face he fidgeted with the mask on his face, “Yeah that.”

“Will you say it back please?”

“I-I gonna be boarding in a moment.”

“Please?”

“I- I love you too.” Ranboo raced to hang up before anything else, his heart beat was going a million miles. 

“Well that’s a development.”

Ranboo just shakes his head “Nope.”

“Oh, I’m lost,” His mother was all smiles, “Is it normal for you gen z to make declarations of love to buddies?”

“Yeah, 100%”

“Oh and the immense blushing is what, totally nothing else?”

“Got in one mom.” He just nods has he walks farther into the gathering area.

“And I’m sure you’re not gonna have an emotional breakdown on that 18 hour plane ride you, my grown up son, are going on, yes?”

“All good.”

“Can you say more than four words?” His mother looked elated at his super red face.

“I am going on the plane now.” Ranboo was as monotonous as possible.

“Dear Lord you are adorable!”

She stepped forward and gave him a hug as the speaker returned to say: “Regular boarding will begin now,” and Ranboo hugged his mom back before trying his best to get from the gate to his seat to hell in world record time. Luckily Ranboo got on the plane and to his seat in economy comfort, wow classy, without any issues. The Pre-Flight announcement drowns out his thinking, not for long while he goes to set his phone in airplane mode he saw the tweet.

@TubboLive tweeted:  
chances i’ll get absolutely flattened like a pancake the moment i see the love of my life: 📈📈📈📈📈 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super sweat but tubbo please for the love of everything holy why are you like this


	2. i’m going to stall this scream for at least ten hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo really doesn’t know how to take this whole THING seriously more than five minutes luckily his sisters have found a fool proof plan that consists of: 10% cowboy hats, 20% hungry cats, 20% phoning a friend, 45% stealing phones and 5% just doing the thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo it is me 🦌 anon back with another chapter and so soon let us pray that this inspiration last and y’all don’t hate the way i write tommy

replying to @TubboLive  
@tommyinnit tweeted: I would never let anyone flatten me, unless it was a woman, then and only then I might think about it

replying to @TubboLive  
@Ph1LzA tweeted: fairly certain that’s not a :D moment

replying to @TubboLive  
@VelvetIsCake tweeted: @NotAntfrost 👀😤😘😜🥵🤗🤡🐶💦💖

replying to @TubboLive @Ph1LzA  
@JackManifoldTV tweeted: no m8 it’s a very ayup moment very poggers keep up the good tweets Tubbo

replying to @TubboLive @Ph1LzA @JackManifoldTV  
@Ph1LzA tweeted: don’t encorage this you bald fuck

replying to @TubboLive @VeletIsCake  
@NotAntfrost tweeted: 🔥🥰😉😃🥰🤠

replying to @TubboLive  
@Nihaachu tweeted: upvote upvote upvote 

replying to @TubboLive  
@CptPuffy tweeted: :D pancakes are yummy

replying to @TubboLive @Nihaachu  
@JustaMinx tweeted: upvote? upvote? upvote?

replying to @TubboLive  
@quackity4k tweeted: i have never been in love

Tubbo groaned, that’s all the noise could be described as, Lani’s comfortable smug giggle filled the kitchen. Tubbo with his face on the counter and hand flailed in an attempt to hit his sister. Lani picked up his phone before the next reply came in.

replying to @TubboLive  
@jschlatt tweeted: join the family business, paying to be stepped on

“People call him your internet dad?”

Tubbo groaned, didn’t dignify the question with words.

“Is he still moaning about his boyfriend being on a plane?” Teagan walked into the kitchen with the cat, Rocky, in her arms and a dumb cowboy hat she stole from Lani who stole it from Tubbo who stole it from the drama club’s back closet who stole it from the lost and found. 

“He isn’t even talking,” Lani poked Tubbo’s cheek with the phone in her hands before another reply comes in.

replying to @TubboLive @quackity4k  
@honkkarl tweeted: would you like to be 😉😉😉

“We are waiting for his reply,” Lani innocently yet still satirical laughed, “Although it’s been what: a decent ten hours?”

“Oh god,” Teagan coughed out as she sat Rocky between Tubbo and the discarded food in front of him, “Have you been sitting here all night?”

Tubbo groans, this time it was more high pitched, he continued to swat at Lani although Teagan was technically closer. Rocky mimicked the swatting by swatting at the pizza pocket microwave wrap on the plate.

“Let’s put this way, I woke up an hour ago and he was already here.”

“Oh no, I heard him when he ran down to tell Mum when we have to pick up Ranboo.”

replying to @TubboLive @JustaMinx  
@Nihaachu tweeted: upvote! upvote! upvote!

Tubbo groaned louder this time and pathetically thwacked at the air near Lani, Lani just backed up.  
“So what do we have 4 hours before he lands?”

Tubbo changed tactics and this time groaned as he thrashed at Teagan who also just shook her head as she backed away.

“Three, if I’m not mistaken ‘father and mother dearest’ are going to take him to pick him directly from the main London airport a little before.”

“Aww,” Teagan cooed, still being swung at, “The grimy tube and all it’s available vlog moments.”

“Oooh, wait that’s a good idea are you filming it?”

Tubbo groaned and tried his best to reach both of his sisters with each arm neither meeting anything but air. This in the process moved a few things on the counter including the cat in front of him. Rocky now disinterested in the pizza pocket thing turned but to now thwack at Tubbo’s hair. The other siblings laughed as the dumb cat messed with their dumber brother.

replying to @TubboLive  
@CupToast tweeted: pancakes pog 

Crumbs’ little doodle was of her catsona flat and a red colored spatula squishing her down.

Tubbo doesn’t need to see that tweet before loudly groaning and sitting up. 

“Oh,” Their dad walked in the kitchen “He’s alive!” 

Rocky meows at the man, still batting at Tubbo, this makes Lani break out into more laughter.

“Think Rocky is worried that you’re awake at a reasonable hour.”

Tubbo turns to his father with a glare on his face, this makes Teagan burst out into more laughter.

“Cheer up, he’s going to be jet lagged.”

“Toby, someone’s calling you up on discord,” Lani hand him his phone, “I’m going to take a shower before we leave.”

“Oh,” Father Dearest Underscore pats Tubbo on the shoulder, ”Who said you were coming?”

“Me, right now, of course.”

Lani skipped away upstairs leaving Teagan (breathlessly laughing), Tubbo (glaring at the answer/decline call screen) and their father (dearest). 

“Oh, just answer him.”

“He’s bound to make fun of me.”

“What are best friends for?”

“Tell me I did a good job and give me free things like food and money.”

“Answer Tommy,” His dad walked back out of the kitchen as he motioned for Teagan to leave the pained boy alone.

“Before you say anything know that I have myself a migraine of it already”

Teagan (still laughing) pulled the cowboy hat off her head and placed it over Tubbo’s in a way to obscure his eyes and then patted him on the shoulder as she left.

“You know I thought we were waiting for him to start leaking shit.”

“I like to be ahead of the game.”

“Of course,” Tommy’s voice on the other end of the line was quiet like he was focused on something else, “He’s in London by noon right?”

“That is if he didn’t jump off the plane when he saw the tweet.”

“I would have.”

Tubbo laughed, “Helpful encouragement.”

“I also don’t love you that way.”

“Good to know.”

“I only love women.”

“You never told me that before.”

The two boys quietly laughed at the joke until Tommy continued, “Why did you tweet it?”

“I never think.”

“Beside the obvious answer.”

Tubbo huffs into the phone, Rocky still fascinated by punching him occasionally, “Hungry?”

“Woah, tell me how you really feel about him”

“Shut up!”

“Seems like a foresight to call him the love of your life.”

“I get caught up in the game okay.”

“Tubbo Underscore is a player remind me to tweet that after the reveal I’ll make it all fucking covert and shit.”

“I hate you,” Tubbo peeled himself off the kitchen seat and started to walk over to the cat food dish.

“You clearly don’t hate him,” Tommy’s voice goes from its more natural soft tone to that Streamer ™ voice everyone hates to love “wait are you really replacing me with him like twitter says?”

“I will feast on your flesh one of these days.”

“Fairly certain you won’t.”

“Nothing stopping from getting a knife and just peeling you like a potato.”

“I think there are in fact several laws that do.”

“Laws mean nothing to a broken man.”

“Are you really torn up this dumb tweet, Rantit probably just fell asleep after his first movie and forgot to ping you back.”

Tubbo doesn’t respond; he just bends over to loudly pour cat food in the metal cat dish.

“You are a pussy.”

“I’ll show you what a pussy is.”

“Oh-ho Toby it’s too early for that.”

replying to @TubboLive  
@BadBoyHalo tweeted: >:3 something about this feels like a language 

“Your eyes will be the toppings for my desert.”

“You are the weirdest person I know what the fuck.”

“I’m gonna get changed, Lani is still in the shower though.”

“When’s the last time you took a shower?”

“Last night I think”

“You’re gross, go bully her out of there.”

“She will kick you when you come over next week.”

“It’ll be worth it.”

“He’s so much taller than me Toms,” Tubbo said taking his time to climb the stairs, “Like genuinely, he could step on me.”

“I think I should invest in boots with heels before I come over.”

“Tom, he’s going to be at my house for a month.”

“You choose this.”

“He agreed!” Tubbo’s voice goes loud and high, “He agreed to this!”

“You’re gonna jump his bones aren’t ya?”

“I feel like that means something so very different then what you think that does.”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

“I know,” Tubbo walks back into his room hearing the shower still going, “What do I even wear?”

“Please, god never ask me that question.”

“Should I ask Will then dickhead?”

Tommy laughed at that, “Yeah y’know what, I know the bastard’s awake let’s add him to call the worst it can do is make you cry.”

All Tubbo can get out is “Oh god” before Tommy has not only called Wilbur but effectively got him to join and then start to insult him.

“Much help Tommy, lots of calming energy you bring.”

Wilbur laughs, “When’s Mark gettin’ to big ol’London?”

Tubbo throws the cowboy hat of his head and pouts, “I wish murder was legal.”

replying to @TubboLive  
@The_Eret tweeted: Hey, Tubbo should we be worried? :) 

“I’m taking that as soon and Tubbo isn’t dressed,” Wilbur sighed, “Take it simple at first, no flashy shit, no trash either.”

“Now that,” Tubbo kicked the hoodie he was eying on his floor, “Is helpful!”

“Hey,” Tommy genuinely laughed, “All I told him is that he’s clingy, stupid and gross I never even pretended to helpful in this situation.”

“You’re a terrible child.”

Tubbo sorted around his things looking for nice-but-not-too-nice pants and settled on a pair of black jeans and the yellow hoodie from the one shopping stream just so happened to all fit with the decent Wilbur advice. The two other people in call started arguing about helpfulness which spiraled quickly into just their normal bickering fits.

Lani, with damp hair and a cute dress, knocked lightly on the door, “Dad wants to leave in an hour, and your friend will be there in three.”

“Okay,” Tubbo points over to his phone in the charger that’s has the two arguing streamers it, “They’ll be done soon”

“No they won’t.”

“Yeah, they won’t.”

Nearly an hour passed as Tubbo paced his room listening to Tommy and Wilbur off on their own world of half-heartedly arguing, semi-brutally making fun of Tubbo’s crush, and generally making a mockery of living life. Tubbo rummaged around for a pair of headphones that weren’t his streaming ones as Tommy yapped on about dumb documentary about caves or something. Lani, dried hair and bouncing, sits on Tubbo’s bed just quietly counting down the moments.

When Teagan came to get them, Wilbur was making an analogy to music and caverns, like the earth and breathe. Tubbo hated the conversation enough to plug in his headphones but not wear them, Lani stole his phone. Teagan and Mother Dearest decided to stay home, it easier for them to stay home yes but also more comforting to have less people there when he saw Ranboo. Lani climbed in the front with her phone in one hand and Tubbo’s in the other. Father dearest starts the car, Tubbo just talks loud enough to be heard by the discord call as it cuts in, Lani translates the conversation for the most part very poorly on purpose. Once at the airport, they had a reasonable hour until Ranboo landed, Tubbo leaned over the seat to just stare at the phone.

“We can go in if you want.”

“No, I’m great, he’s still a bit away.”

Lani laughed, and she calmly said “Tommy said your quote, ‘Pussy bitch ain’t wanna shit in the gutter, y'know cock up but if a tosh wanker ye are.”

“What in the hell did you just say?” Father dearest laughed out, “I have only half a clue about what you just said.”

“I’ll be totally honest, Toby, your friends are strange, we really have to be alone with the one for a week?”

“Yeah, just in case, better safe than sorry.”

Tubbo can hear Tommy yell something about ‘Bloody Americans’ and ‘stolen bestfriends or betrayal’ followed by Wilbur saying something about ‘whiny bitch boys and who’s the real clingy one’ this is fine. Tubbo shifts farther forward to try and snag his phone back.

Tubbo, still all groaning bones and tired glares, sees the notification before Lani.

replying to @TubboLive  
@Ranboosaysstuff tweeted: like a tiny bug!! splat!!! 

Lani looks back at the bright read face of her brother, before she yanked off the headphones. “Wilbur’s asking if you’re all good?”

“Hand me my phone please.”

Lani hand the phone and the headphones to Tubbo, who calmly puts them on, “Fuck.”

Tommy barks out a laugh, “Aye, looks like Rantit has internet!”

“I am going to scream.”

Lani quietly gestured for their dad to put a mask one while Tubbo had his moment, Lani herself fixing her mask and grabbing the small ‘vlog’ camera and her own phone.

The two exited the car leaving Tubbo alone for a moment, “He’s like scary tall guys.”

“He’s still just a boy.”

“Could be taller.”

“Yeah, Tubs go for the knees, no problems then.”

“I don’t think that’s a way to do this.”

“Ya gonna kiss him?”

“TOMMY TOO FAR!”

Wilbur sputters out laughing, “We are hanging up now Tubster see ya in a week don’t kill him!”

Tubbo thought about throwing his phone but the next tweet came in.

replying to @TubboLive @Cuptoast  
@Ranboosaysstuff tweeted: Wait, is that why cartoons use spatulas and fly swatters interchangeably? cute!

Tubbo grumbled loudly about it as he put his mask on and climbed out of the car, Lani already recording him, he did the only responsible thing and flipped her off. Lani knew they were going to reshoot the meetup moment so it would look better but some part of her need the actual moment immortalized. 

They walked, more like pushed each other about to the area where others were picking people up. Luckily even for the middle of the day it was mostly clear, Lani even got a few good shots of Tubbo running back and forth. Tubbo was actually pacing to keep himself distracted, this was the worst, he really wanted to scream.

replying to @TubboLive @Ph1LzA @JackManifoldTV  
@FundyLive tweeted: :D ayup lads

Father dearest takes the camera from Lani, “Give me a twirl,” deciding to let her have her own airport runway moment. 

“You alright over there?”

“He hasn’t texted me yet.”

“Just text him then.”

“No.”

“Why did I even come,” Lani laughed at her stubborn brother, took the camera back from her dad to center it at Tubbo.

“Why did you come? He's gonna try to take M23 home because he’s this way.”

“I am and I will scream.”

“Can’t you just scream already, and then text him, so I can film this?”

Tubbo walks father up into the pick up area looking for a good spot to look cool and calm, Lani trains the camera on him occasionally turning back to the open area where the passengers were leaving their flights.

Tubbo’s phone rang before he could actually get cool, “Oh lord.”

Ranboo on the other end of the line churped a “Hello to you too.”

“So you’ve landed, I hear.”

“You could say that.”

Tubbo took a deep breath, “We’re at the main entrance, there aren’t a lot of people on this end.”

“Same on my side,” Ranboo sighed, his phone must have slipped away for a moment because Tubbo heard him curse the slow moving luggage track and the phone at the same time, “Thank god for the lack of people.”

Tubbo laughed at Ranboo’s fumble, “I can’t believe I get to tackle you in a few minutes.”

“I’m going to hide in this bathroom.”

“No you’re going to let me tackle you.”

Ranboo laughed it off, “I’ll be in the main area in a few, don’t tweet anything else.”

“I’ll have you know I haven’t even liked anything on twitter for a good five hours so bleh,” Tubbo hung up, looked over at Lani who was just shaking her head.

“A week alone?”

“It will be fine.”

“You’re going to explode.”

“I think you are over exaggerating.”

Lani laughed, “Toby you sat at the kitchen counter for at least three hours.”

“It is not my fault everyone and their brother started using my tweet to flirt with others.”

replying to @TubboLive  
@Smajor1995 tweeted: we are gonna have to peel you off the ground so you can find a way to mess up MCC

“Surely not.”

“I mean you are going to mess up MCC,” Lani sat down in the one chair with a good view of all the people, Tubbo walked into the frame.

Tubbo shook his head but then nodded, “I mean yes and no, by that point everyone is going to know Ranboo is here.”

“Are you guys doing the reveal tonight,” Lani felt like a reporter with a perfectly natural set up for the interview, “or you going to use my computer for your shenanigans for a few more days?”

“If you're offering.” Tubbo whined spinning around to face the crowd now antsy.

“What do I get in return for keeping it secret for three days?”

“A happy older brother and the satisfaction of knowing.”

“That’s a shit trade.” Lani focused the camera on the Tubbo fiddling with the strings in his hoodie. 

“Oh,” He didn’t face her just stared at the small crowds flowing in out of the airport, “what do you want then?”

“You do dishes for the whole month.”

Tubbo doesn’t let her finish “No.”

Lani continued without acknowledging her brother’s apprehension, “And you help hoover the house, you tell me everything that happens, I get first dibs on recording videos, you raid my stream after the big reveal and finally I get the cooking stream.”

“That’s a lot more than what I’m willing to sacrifice.” 

“Then you go with the original plan for the reveal tomorrow.”

“What’s two more days Lani?” 

“You guys are going to be loud and mushy, and if you're keeping the reveal until MCC you’re going to keep that awful sleep schedule.”

“Fair.”

Tubbo was about to finally turn back around to Lani to shake on the deal when he saw him, all dangling limbs and fluffy hair. Ranboo was there, like less than a few meters away there. 

@ranbaltboo tweeted: keep this a secret but i think i’m about to lose feeling in both my legs #justboothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get a pog champ for the tubblings, i didn’t mean for this chapter to be this long but the twitter joke got loose 
> 
> ily all not sorry for the pancake manifestation-🦌🦌🦌
> 
> daily chapter edit: holy cow guys i actually have the energy to upkeep this and feed the wonderful kind portion of the truthers wow poggers


	3. okay back from the top, why are starring at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey is it time for the in person meeting? oh poggers!! wait is that a very blatant romantic gesture??? mmmm gonna pretend it isn’t because i’m very tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo it is me 🦌 anon stubbornly updating again because i’m very sick and very bored but also very inspired by tumblr i hope i’m writing these boys well

Ranboo was shaking, 18 hours in the comfort section of economy class and most of it spent in a daze.

He waited for his second luggage while messing around on his phone.

replying to @ranbaltboo  
@Ph1LzA tweeted: hard to keep secrets in on the internet anyways good luck with the lack of legs

Why did he tweet three dumb things? Good question, if you take a look over at his freakishly long hands and then back over to his heart beating like it’s powering an entire city the answer is a clear: who the fuck knows. He doesn’t wanna rush into this, his legs are too weak to run, so he keeps his head low and intent on the tweets in front of him. 

Looks like exactly one of his mods is making a few conclusions and all of them have led to the official Ranboo Mod twitter posting three memes about quitting if he springs anything on them tonight and two replies about physically harming him if he pulls a Tommy by magically appearing in a place he shouldn’t. His last tweet has a double meaning now, sweet cover stories for the win!

He slid his phone into his pocket seeing his other luggage, and grabbing it quickly. As he got to the end of the hall he slowed knowing that the layout of the pickup area was going to make it easier for Tubbo to spot him first. Which must have been what happened already because Tubbo, bright smiles and bouncing two feet in the air, was in fact actually running for him. Ranboo just stopped walking, dropped the handles of the language and braced for impact.

Unstoppable force meets very moveable object.

Unlike in the movies there was no stopping time, there was stopping Ranboo’s ability to breathe. Tubbo quite literally knocked the wind out of his lungs. Tubbo was warmer than anything else, that was Ranboo’s first thought. His second thought was ‘holy shit he is tiny like tiny tiny.’ With two hands wrapped around the middle of his chest, and a face squished a little below his collar, Tubbo barely reached his collarbone. Ranboo hugged back after a few seconds to which Tubbo hugged even tighter.

Tubbo was mumbling something about ‘smell like stuffy airplanes’ and also a lot of other things. Ranboo taking advantage of the fact Tubbo was compact against his chest buried his face in Tubbo’s hair. Yeah, as expected Tubbo smells like honey oats and fresh air. Tubbo had a tight enough grip on him that Ranboo was given the real excuse to breathe him in. Tubbo started rocking the two of them back and forth, this was a lot of Ranboo just having gotten off a long flight.

“This... totally… fucking.. poggers… like… are… actually… and… tall,” was all Ranboo could really make out from Tubbo mumbling directly into his chest.

“Okay, I said you’d say that as a joke.”

“No nope, it’s real now.”

Ranboo didn’t want to pull away but Tubbo was in fact talking so he released his (albeit weaker) hold on the shorter boy. Strangely, Tubbo had yet to actually let go of him in fact opposite of that he was pulling him closer.

“Nope,” Ranboo could tell Tubbo wasn’t going to let go unless he was pulled off, “I can’t believe you are this tall.”

“Something about the pancake comment makes me think you were making light of the situation.”

Tubbo laughed like genuinely laughed into Ranboo’s chest, Ranboo felt the vibration in his rib cage. This is going to be one hell of a month.

“As much as this adorable,” Lani who was still over in the seating section with the camera was also laughing, “I think Mark would like to breathe!”

“It would be nice.”

“Everyone so on about breathing, grow up I haven’t been able to breathe since yesterday.”

“Aww, waiting up for me?”

Tubbo slowly uncoupled himself from Ranboo’s chest but pulled on Ranboo’s hand, “You left me on read for 18 hours.”

Ranboo nervously laughed as his left hand now being dragged down by Tubbo, “Yeah I fell asleep and didn’t pay much attention to anything.”

“I told you he’d be jet lagged,” Tubbo’s father walked over from the other area, “Nice to meet you Mark.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Ranboo returned the greeting then wave at Lani with the hand no occupied by Tubbo’s, “Also nice to meet you Lani.”

Lani, who was clearly zooming far into Ranboo’s face and then backing out to Tubbo’s frantic bouncing, waved back, “Welcome to England!”

Tubbo moved his arm around like a wave, making a little dance happen, Ranboo was very confused.

“What on earth are you doing, Toby?”

Tubbo looked at Ranboo like really looked at him, okay maybe the movies were right about the whole dramatic sparks moments. Ranboo’s heart was beating a million miles a second, Tubbo on the other hand still fucking around with his arm just smiled.

replying to @TubboLive @Ranboosaysstuff  
@VelvetIsCake tweeted: is it just me or does this have vibes massively similar to skepha- [gunshot]

“How the fuck are your arms so long,” Tubbo laughed as he swung Ranboo’s left hand, “Wait wait!”

Tubbo let go for one terribly sweet second just to interlock his hand Ranboo’s a second later to twirl himself around. 

“You having fun?”

“Actually yeah like a lot,” Tubbo beamed, “Fuckin’ Disney princess shit.”

“Don’t worry,” Lani laughed as she moved the camera to get the best shot of Tubbo’s dance, “He’ll be this energetic the entire time.”

“Guess Tommy wasn’t wrong.”

Tubbo twirled around, not much for the very few people who were walking around them, “See big man was just using me for content.”

“What says I’m not?”

“Staying for a month,” Tubbo said nonchalantly as he folded himself into Ranboo’s chest again, “Why are you so tall?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Ranboo laughed as Tubbo finally let go of him to step back, “most of my family is significantly shorter than me.”

Tubbo spun back around to look Lani dead in the eyes and mouthed ‘He’s huge, could literally squash me flat!’ to which Lani responded by nodding her head. Ranboo not knowing exactly what Tubbo said just started to roll his luggage forward to get out of the way of other people. Tubbo ran back to Lani to sit down next to her and take the camera.

“Do you think the hints are too much already?”

“As of right now,” Ranboo rolled to a stop in front of the two siblings, “I’ve really only seen one of my mods threaten to kill me for lies by omission but that’s about it.”

“Aren’t your mods always like that?” Tubbo leaned forward and raised his eyebrows, “They are quite rebellious.”

“You were demodded for a reason.”

“Rather rude of you I think.”

“You guys have whole teams of mods,” Lani pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand, “Don’t even have to worry about them leaving.”

“My mods are great,” Ranboo looked over at the camera in Tubbo’s lap, “They just think they know better than me.”

Tubbo moves the camera closer to Ranboo, “It’s gonna be a bitch to edit out your eyes and hands.”

“Oh wait,” Ranboo dropped the book bag off one shoulder and removed the glasses and gloves, “Let’s make the rest of this easier.”

“I get the whole face thing but the gloves?” Lani pointed at the two mixed matched garments as Ranboo put the glasses on.

“Shield the public’s from those monster claws.”

Ranboo laughed at Tubbo’s joke, “I dunno felt like a stupid thing I could wait for y’know.”

“Also you’ve seen the way twitter goes ham for Schlatt and Dream’s hands.”

“I have literally no idea what that’s about nor do I wanna.”

“Do you know the number of ‘I’m on a sugar rush’ tiktok edits I get for every little random thing in my IRL videos,” Ranboo slipped the white glove on to his left hand, “It’s insane barely have to worry about the hands.”

“Those edits are better than your dance,” Tubbo zooms in on Ranboo’s now completely covered face, “Don’t flood my mediashares.”

“Exactly the opposite for me,” Ranboo got the black glove on and gives a double thumbs up, “It’s mostly quality edits of some random electrical outlet.”

“Are we gonna refilm me tackling you then?”

“Oh,” Lani hooked her hands around the camera to keep it level and then moved it to focus on Tubbo getting up, “If you are, we should refilm quickly because I’m hungry.” 

“I’m glad you said that because all I had on the plane was a stale salad and water.” 

“If Mark is hungry,” Father Dearest walked over to help grab one of the luggage, “I’m sure we can find a better place to do this.”

“Mr. RanbooLive,” Lani returning to her duties as resident reporter moved the camera back onto the lanky boy, “How stereotypically British do you want your first meal of your visit?”

“Oh god decisions!”

Tubbo laughed as he grabbed Ranboo’s now gloved hand, “Nandos is very good and I was going to force you to have spicy chicken anyways.”

The two siblings and their dad discussed the best course of action for a re-filming and then grabbing food. Ranboo just nodded along as he tried his best not to just stare at the light that was Tubbo who was just hanging on to him for no apparent reason.

replying to @ranbaltboo  
@FundyLive tweeted: guys keep this a secret but i have insider knowledge that legs are in fact not real

Ranboo allowed himself (and the other luggage) to be pulled by Tubbo, who was unsurprisingly considerably stronger than him. Plenty of people forget that Ranboo isn’t much more than a 75% legs made of twig and Tubbo was a nation trampolinist who spends an ungodly amount of time just moving around.

Lani moved the camera to follow the pair back over to the area all the passengers were leaving from all the way until they were not able to hear the pair, “They are cute together.”

“Almost disgustingly as Teagan would say.”

“We are gonna deal with this for a month?”

“If you’re lucky Toby might figure it all out before the halfway point.”

“You say that like he doesn’t admit it every other day.”

“Your brother is a unique force of nature.”

“Yeah, one that sleeps all day and gets loads of money for just dumb jokes.”

Tubbo’s bright smile had kept Ranboo from really saying anything, Tubbo had been mumbling about something in response but not to where he could really hear.

“Pretty poggers is it not?”

“Hey,” Tubbo slapped Ranboo’s side trying to get him lined up with the shot, “I already called you poggers.”

“I was just referring to food but sure be all mean.”

“Oh sure.”

“Am I walking forward from here like I’m not watching out for you?”

“Yeah, Carelessboo and his wandering and all.”

“Glad your the project manager.”

“Your large body might leave me a puddle of guts but I will climb you.”

“Why is that the threat?”

Tubbo backed up a bit to properly look him up and down, the action of being watched, no examined by his friend in person made Ranboo blush with embarrassment.

“I didn’t hurt you when I jumped the first time right?”

Ranboo has never wanted to bury his face in the grass and scream about someone or hell anything being cute but right about now new experiences are across the board.

“Earth to boo,” Tubbo waved his hand back and forth in front of Ranboo’s face, “The last hug wasn’t bad right?”

“Yeah no, I mean I saw you coming down the hall, this time probably not as much.”

“Mhmm,” Tubbo backed up to look back at Lani and mouthed ‘All good?’ to which she gave a thumbs up to, “Well I’ll just jump this time.”

“You are going to one hundred percent going to break me.”

“All part of the plan,” Tubbo gave a wink as he ran back to Lani and his dad.

Ranboo was unable to think after that, he didn’t hear Tubbo’s intro he just started slowly walking toward the end of the great hall. He was just looking around at the end of the hall but it took longer until he saw Tubbo gunning for him. When he finally noticed him it was a quick drop of the luggage handle before Tubbo did in fact jump him completely. 

Ranboo wrapped his arms around Tubbo, twriling them around. Tubbo was all laughter and happiness slightly louder this time as Ranboo tried to nonchalantly carry both Tubbo and pull his luggage, this made Tubbo laugh more. Tubbo burrows his face into the crook of Ranboo’s neck, which obviously does wonders for the whole situation. Turns out in the end he was right about the loss of feeling in legs, he was being pulled down very slowly.

Surprisingly enough, they’re able to get around the area that Lani is in before Tubbo has to jump off. Tubbo doesn’t probably stop clinging before he grabs the glasses and runs for the exit doors.

“Okay time for Nandos,” Lani being the least surprised that the staged meeting is cheesier than the real one got off the seat to follow Tubbo out. Ranboo however is very red in the face, waiting for everyone else to start walking before he could check his heart beat unsure if he might have stumbled into some fucked up verison of heaven.

replying to @ranbaltboo  
@tommyinnit tweeted: finally someone stole all his blood, i’m officially the tallest!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously cannot tell y’all enough that lani is going to be my favorite person to write in this purely for the “cool little sister who not only will embarrass her older dorky brother but physically cannot go without mentioning said brothers blatant crush every moment she can” vibes
> 
> love y’all 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰


	4. american boy let me take you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh did your tumblr community get raided 😓👍 (yes it did and i’m not surprised)
> 
> anyways it’s time for the boys, today in this is totally not requited teenage friendly pinning: tubbo sees the sun in his eyes and thinks it’s home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeeeeey enderbeesblr i’m back and i literally just got a side blog before the raid (@reindeeranon if you’re still interested) anyways the boys (this twitter joke might be my favorite bit but golly is it hard to come up with them and make them feel natural)

replying to @TubboLive  
@F1NNSTER tweeted: seems like something fun but be careful about being trampled by catboys (if that’s your thing)

“Toby,” Lani cried out in a laugh trying to catch up with her brother, “Slow down I’m hungry not starving!”

“Just move faster and then you’ll become hungrier.”

Lani sped up enough to catch Tubbo, who did in fact start slowing down to pose for the camera. The siblings were significantly ahead of their dad and Ranboo, who was still blushing so hard it would be fair to think he had no thoughts. 

“So a month?”

“Yeah,” Tubbo nodded, holding the glasses up like a trophy, “Little more than a month.”

“And he’s going to be sleeping in what room?”

“Are you pretending you don’t already know the answers?” Tubbo turned to walk backwards, “Because I think you’re playing games now Ms. Lanusky.”

Lani laughed at that, “C’mon Mr. Underscore the people they must know!”

“My streaming room has a bed in it and also I don’t give a shit,” Tubbo smiled, his face tinted with the blush of meeting Ranboo’s gaze for a second to then stare at the camera’s sun glint, “It’ll be fine.”

“Oooh,” Lani zoomed in tight on Tubbo’s face as they reached the car, “Tubbo is going in blind as a bat.”

“Not blind,” Tubbo spun around a few times and then shielded his eyes from the midday sun to look back at Ranboo now fiddling with his phone, “Just casually running into shit because I’m not paying attention.”

“So it’s going to be terrible?”

“Terrible as in I fall madly in love or terrible as in you get annoyed with us every five hours?”

Lani lowered the camera, “The jokes getting to you?”

Tubbo looked back at her with a very serious, “How many times do I have to say something for people to take me seriously?”

“You're not that serious of a person,” she points at Ranboo’s glasses, “You are however very loving.”

“I don’t believe that I’m a bitter boy, people just don’t know it.”

“You are on call with him for seven hours daily.”

“I did that with Tommy and it was platonic.”

“I’m sure.”

“It was but with him it’s-I’m gonna scream,” Tubbo puts Ranboo’s glasses on, “I don’t look half as enchanting as he does.”

A comfortable silence was left between them, Lani going back to filming Tubbo doing weird poses and Tubbo trying desperately not to stare at his friend. Ranboo and Father Dearest finally caught up to the siblings.

“I told my mom I landed and she just sent me the intro to American Boy by Estelle,” you could tell that Ranboo was smiling, “I have no idea what to respond because part of me thinks it’s actually my sister responding.”

“I don’t know your mum is poggers,” Tubbo, still vogueing for camera with Ranboo’s glasses, returned Ranboo’s smile, “Are we going to get food now?”

Father Dearest and Ranboo put his luggage into the trunk of the car and Ranboo took his backpack off.

“I was half convinced you were going to drag him to the tube and get out of our hair,” his dad said, opening up the driver’s side.

Lani started toward the passenger seat, “Mmm chips time American boy.”

“I’m not sure what that means but okay,” Ranboo looked at Tubbo and Tubbo’s heart did a backflip, “Shall we?” 

Ranboo made a gesture to the back of the car to which Tubbo just opened his door and nodded for Ranboo to do the same. Ranboo all bent knees and gangly limbs climbed in with his backpack in tow. 

It was long before they got food, something for Mother Dearest and Teagan too, and the car was mostly quiet and particularly Tubbo talking about random things. Lani tried to distract Tubbo by bringing up something random and seeing how long he’d rant for. Ranboo caught on to the game about half way through the ride when Lani made an off handed joke about Zelda in response to his own joke about only playing three video games, Tubbo went ballistic about Breath of the Wild. 

This particularly stopped the game of ‘point at random things saying three separate things before actually calling it the right thing and then getting made fun of by the other three occupants of the car’ which Lani had been winning. Ranboo burst into laughter after Tubbo finished his Zelda rant, Tubbo enjoyed the laugh before he started the next rant about Nintendo.

About half an hour worth of these rants piled into themselves at one point Lani was convinced that Ranboo was purposely turning Tubbo in circles on the Mario Kart analysis. By the time Tubbo was very loudly making his argument for why Golden Peach is the best they were pulling up to their house.

@tommyinnit tweeted: i have never once in my life said i’m helpful however i am never wrong and everyone should listen to me because i’m great

“Well then,” Lani laughed got of the car, “Come get me if you need to mess around on twitch or minecraft or whatever.”

“I think we should be good for today,” Tubbo nodded and Ranboo then followed the nodding, “We have a good seven hours before he normally streams.”

“Yeah, I gotta make sure my mods are conspiring to kill me.”

“I’m gonna give Teagan and your mom their food. Why don’t you show Mark around,” Father Dearest made the remark more like a statement than anything else before him and Lani got inside.

“Alright then,” Tubbo laughed getting up out of his seat let’s get your luggage inside, wanna set up in my streaming room?”

“If that’s good with you sure,” Ranboo climbs out of the car with his backpack and grabs half of his luggage, Tubbo grabs the other neither of them talk about their hands barely touching.

The two boys walk into the house avoiding Rocky, who was now weaving in and out of Ranboo’s legs very quickly. 

“Don’t mind him, just cranky.”

Ranboo followed Tubbo to the room built specifically for streaming, “Lani knocked down this wall,” Tubbo pointed with the luggage in his arms, “I put in that window, well helped.”

“Roomy,” Ranboo smiled at him setting his bag down next to the luggage by the semi-permanent makeshift bed on the other end of the room, “This is Tubbo Underscore’s famous room!”

“Yeah, hand built,” Tubbo smiled back taking a set on the gaming chair in front of him, “I don’t get in as much trouble for being loud and once me and Tommy set up it goes to Lani.”

“Speaking of Lani’s set up,” Ranboo sat down on the bed, “are we streaming at the same time before the reveal?”

“She offered to keep the secret until MCC.”

Ranboo staled, had to reboot, Tubbo loved being able to watch his face just go from one emotion to the next. Tubbo propped himself up on the chair, two feet on the chair he just watched as Ranboo went through the phases of understanding what fuck he just said.

“That’s three days!”

“Yeah, and we are going to slip up but,” Tubbo pushed up the sunglasses still on his face, “Smajor might not kill us if he doesn’t know until the minute of.”

“Oh, he lives in this country that’s terrifying.”

“Genuinely,” Tubbo laughed, “It’s gonna be great.”

“I think my mods are blowing up discord again,” Ranboo pulled his phone out of his pocket, “last week's lore thing made then not trust me.”

“You spring it on them.”

“They love to be mean to me no need to provoke them.” 

“How do you think they even pieced it together?”

“One of them is always yelling at me.”

Tubbo took a long look at him, Ranboo’s hair without the headphones and crown was just fluff, nothing else, and he’d taken the mask and gloves off in the car. Tubbo had very vocally refused to take the glass off as seeing wasn’t integral to eating nor ranting about Nintendo properties. 

“Okay so my setup is similar to yours but Lani’s is Lani’s and I think she might wanna stream today.”

“I can’t believe she offered to keep the secret for three days.”

“I’m giving her the rights to the first cooking stream.”

“Jesus,” Ranboo all but physically pogged, “You’re gonna give that up?”

“Eh, push comes to shove we will do like four of them and I think Tommy said something making cupcakes so that’ll be next week.”

“Sounds important that we don’t fuck up the reveal.”

“If you stream from here tonight that’s one day down, I’ll just call from my room and then tomorrow we can test two people on at once to throw off your mods.”

“They will know one hundred precent.”

After a few hours of bantering the stream ideas they settled for a simple stream, with no Dream SMP lore for the next few weeks it made it easier for Ranboo to just go mining again. Tubbo found Ranboo’s haphazard strip mine to be ugly and annoying and although he’s never publicly said so he made it very clear it was an issue. Tubbo enjoyed the way Ranboo made himself comfortable and he wanted to see that everywhere in his house. Tubbo got up from the chair and without literally saying it, began the Underscore Household tour. 

Teagan had come down from her room to grab food and wasn’t too appreciative of the 198.12 cm tall boy (that’s 6 foot 6 inches too much) and her brother. Teagan had been quietly making fun of Tubbo and his ability to be very loudly unsubtle, but this was worse. Lani wasn't discreet with her mocking, if that’s what you could call it, she just said what she thought. 

“Hello,” Teagan said as she walked into the kitchen where the two boys were standing, “Nice to have a visitor.”

“Nice to be visiting.”

Teagan walked past Tubbo who was now mindlessly fidgeting with the sleeve of his yellow hoodie, “Don’t mind me just getting some juice.”

“I might mind,” Tubbo grimaced, “You made fun of me a lot this morning.”

“You were fun to make fun of,” Teagan opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of juice, “And to be fair Lani was making the most jokes.”

“Well Lani is Lani so,” Tubbo walked out of the kitchen area and motioned for Ranboo to follow, “Anyways let me show you the rest of the house.”

“Alright,” Ranboo got up from the counter where he was sitting and walked around to the stairs.

“First stop thats Teagan’s room and Mum and Dad’s,” Tubbo said as they get up the stairs then turned, “Hi Mum!”

“Welcome home and also hello Mark,” Mother Dearest beamed at the two boys in the hall.

Ranboo waved a small hello, as Tubbo all but spun him around to see the rest of the hall.

“That’s the bathroom,” Tubbo points; at the other room, “and Lani’s room is there.”

“Hey, Toby come here,” Lani called from inside her room, “I gotta figure out how to let the set up stay but not give it away.”

Tubbo and Ranboo looked at each other and shrugged, they did however not know what the fuck they were doing. The three sat down and talked it over because although they had Tubbo’s computer in his room it no longer had a cable in it that made it able to stream good quality. Lani’s and the streaming room had one but in this case even if Tubbo and Lani were streaming at the same time a common occurrence was her stream kicking out very often. 

Ranboo being one of the most subscribed to on Twitch was bound to get a significant number of people every stream. Tubbo and Ranboo rarely stream at the same time anyways but in prep for this meetup Ranboo was going to have a stream layered with Tubbo’s MCC. To which they now decided Lani was going to pilot after the big reveal.

After a good four hours of this overlapping trial and error on the plan and good few arguments on the reliability of Twitch itself Lani says Ranboo should try to steam at the same time as her tonight. 

“Issue number one,” Ranboo points at Tubbo, “Where is Tubbo Underscore going to be?”

“I could sit in my room,” Tubbo smiled at his thought process as said, “I’ll call you on discord after maybe appearing in Lani’s.”

“I don’t want you,” Lani teased,”Just stay in your room.” 

“He is going to one hundred percent going to crash our streams.”

“Yes I will!”

“Okay so the idea is I log on to the computer downstairs and try my best not to disturb my mods,” Ranboo scrunches up his nose at it, “And we pray my stream doesn’t mess yours up.”

“The best we can hope for is a slow day but if it gets that Ranboo-way~ we get to baby test the MCC three days early.”

“It’s gonna be great.”

Lani pushes the boys out into the hall and closes her door. Tubbo pulls Ranboo into his room and doesn’t even give him a tour, just picks up the cowboy hat forgotten on his bed. 

It’s 9pm and Ranboo is going to go live in an hour. 

Tubbo puts the cowboy hat on Ranboo’s head and grabs his laptop, “Let’s get you set up, okay?”

@ranbooalt tweeted: Going live at 500pm EST 

“Yeah this is going to be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo mama time for the first ranboo stream in the underscore household what enviable scuff will occur? 
> 
> also i love all the comments you lot are so sweet and literally anything you say is poggers 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 - 🦌🦌🦌


	5. i am all bright red and bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboos first lazy stream at tubbo’s house and the mods aren’t having fun if we are honest about it all, they are getting all flerty and shit and it’s adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back the loyal 🦌 anon got a bit sick
> 
> anyways i rewrote this five time and if i don’t post this now i won’t ever anyways

@TubboLive tweeted: i’m gonna bug my sister :)

It’s rather simple to switch accounts on Twitch and even Minecraft. Issue was Tubbo kept his chat open long enough to alert his offline chat who quickly conspired to check on Lani’s stream.

“Uh oh.”

“Looks like they’ve been stirred.”

Tubbo stared at Ranboo, Ranboo could feel the neck and ears get warm and he hated it.

“Maybe,” Tubbo’s voice was singsong and low, “not the best course of actions.”

“You think,” Ranboo breathed deeply because lord did Tubbo look cute and that statement sounded wrong in his brain. See the thing with thinking this way is: it’s happened before and he doesn’t mind it but it’s Tubbo and he doesn't want to mess anything up. 

“Sometimes,” Tubbo shrugged, “You’ve got tenish minutes so I’m run up stairs, try my best not to be stupid.”

“My mods look fine for the most part,” Ranboo looked away to tab into discord, “Retract that half of them are in mod chat.”

“Oh my.”

“They do that sometimes,” Ranboo runs a hand through his hair. Maybe his thoughts will stop, “Just some simple mining today.”

“Jack Manifold is live,” Tubbo mused as he stood up, “Could give us an out.”

“Yeah, I’m getting in call with my mods real quickly.”

Tubbo walked out of the room at the same time Ranboo entered the call. The mods were very loudly communicating feelings of distrust and homicidal sympathies.

“He’s going to spring something on us.”

“Oh,” Ranboo made a small laugh and tapped the desk, “I am?”

“Jesus Christ, Ranboo leave!”

Ranboo shook his head, “No you seem angry.”

“We are!”

“I am going to cry.”

“You have places to be go away.”

“Moon boy leave!”

“We hate you and want you gone.”

“Hi Ranboo, lovely to have you here!”

“That’s why you should leave and start the stream!”

“I can never really tell when you’re being passive aggressive because that’s who you are or because I’ve actually done something wrong.”

“I will start my stream if you don’t do yours on time.”

“Ranboo, you’ve never done anything wrong.”

“I hope so,” Ranboo adjusted in the seat, “So if I said hypothetically speaking there is a secret you would?

“Kill you.”

“Unmod myself.”

“Probably get Wendy’s”

“Cry.”

“Kill you.”

“Never let you stream.”

“Kill you.”

“Okay then,” Ranboo sighed and the other monitor started scrolling through game capture, “I guess I won’t say that then.”

“Good Good, Is there a reason you ignored dms for 18 hours?”

“Maybe,” Ranboo shrugged as he loaded up Minecraft, “sleep mostly if I’m honest.”

“This implies you weren't honest beforehand.”

“I will kill you.”

“You aren’t sick are you?”

“Best not be lying.”

“I will physically cause you harm.”

“Are you pulling all of our legs, all simultaneously?”

“You believe what you will.”

“I am going to be starting in a minute but before I leave,” Ranboo laughed into his sigh as he calmed himself, the redness slowly leaving, “there will be news soon.”

“We will kill you.”

Ranboo disconnected from the call and moved to the Dream SMP chat, the normal people were on, so he waited for the stream to boot up.

The first thing Ranboo saw in chat after the early subs was his mods going ‘Aw shit here we go again’ and ‘warning: canon kill incoming and it will be by my hands right now’ Good Start!

While Ranboo started, Tubbo was already making chaos on Lani’s stream.He had changed to be more comfortable and some of chat had called him cute. He was talking on length about the internet stability and how much Twitch likes to break. Lani, in her new place of damage control and forcing her brother to admit his feelings, sat up.

“Tubbo here kept me up all day with his complaining if you are wondering why I’m here so late.”

“Lani falls to mention that she was being very mean.”

“He wouldn’t talk for four hours,” Lani laughed as Tubbo pushed her, “and I’m the mean one

“Well, twitch.tv listen sometimes you think too hard about stupid things.”

“He says this like he thinks.”

“I think about a lot recently I’ve been thinking many things about-“ Tubbo caught himself early and started fiddling with the strings on his hoodie, “Nope that not the secret.”

“Your gonna slip up I can tell,” Lani shook her head, “Chat he’s gonna slip up.”

“I have never in my life leaked anything.”

“I think there’s plenty of digital proof against that.”

“Listen,” Tubbo stretched on the word as he yawned, “I’m very good at keeping secrets.”

“Mhmm.”

“Finnster and I were talking about how baller this MCC is going to be.”

“Are you going to go on a Pro Red Rabbits rant again?”

“Listen,” Tubbo pouted, “me, Finn, Krinios and The Captain are one team. What do you want from me?”

“I think you're compensating for Tommy going back to the SBI.”

“It’s rather upsetting.”

“You seem very broken up about it,” Lani laughed at Tubbo’s fake pout.

“I’m gonna steal someone’s kneecaps.”

“Seems like a crime.”

“I’m very good at those.”

“The only crime you committed recently was disturbing the peace.”

“Me being happy isn’t a crime.”

“All day today you were saying you were about to scream.”

“Because I was.”

“You’re sick.”

“Love sick maybe.”

Lani shook her head and the conversation continued for half an hour, the internet seemed stable even with Ranboo’s high viewership. Downstairs Ranboo and Jack Manifold where having a very causal conversation about murder and twitch chat.

“My donos are very disturbing to say the least.”

“Mine always get exponentially funnier when I do lore.”

Jack laughed, “They gotta balance out the angst.”

“See on the other hand my mods are murderous all day long.”

A mod in chat put ‘he ignored dms for 18 hours and expects us not to hate him lmao’ it made him laugh.

“My mod just said, he ignored dms for 18 hours and expects us not to hate him lmao,” Ranboo sighed, “Sometimes a man needs sleep.”

“Sounds like a coma to me.”

“I think what happened is I was bored and started watching the Lord of the Rings series while working on something and I just didn’t notice.”

“I’m still getting can’t stop that Jack Manifold grind donos, please help.”

“Embrace it,” Ranboo shrugged as he looked at the chat, “the joke gets worse if you don’t.”

“What is the worse comments you’re getting right now?”

“Tubbo texting me during the stream, he won’t even join the call so when the chat notices I have to fake it.”

“Wilbur does that to me,” Jack laughed, “Goddamnit I’ve stirred the pot!”

“Just murdered by my twitch mods can’t stop that Jack Manifold grind.”

“STOP!”

Ranboo got a text message from Tubbo it just said, Damn, ‘if being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged!’ Looks like Lani must have ended, that only means issues in the future.

“I think I must've also stirred the pot.”

“Oh boy,” Jack sighed, “Best keep quiet since Wilbur is probably awake.”

Ranboo heard the door open, Tubbo had his finger to his lips, Ranboo just laughed in response.

“He’s trying to call me now,” Ranboo tries to sound normal but a laugh bubbles out of him as Tubbo creeps around to the soundboard, “I’m not answering because last night he would call me every few minutes to say three things and then hang up.”

Tubbo gapped at the lie, Ranboo just sighed into his hiccup of a laugh.

“See everyone thinks Tommy and Tubbo are so wholesome off stream,” Ranboo could hear the pinched nose and shaking head of Jack getting annoyed, “In fact it’s so much worse, it’s mostly long silences and then random soundboard sounds.”

“Tubbo once did a rendition of Bach to the tune of a duck quack because I made a comment about liking creative uses of soundboards.”

Tubbo had to stop himself from laughing so he just threw himself on the bed. Ranboo wasn’t worried it made too much sound because for the most part Jack was already loudly complaining about something else. The next few minutes was a calmer conversation mostly headed by Jack, Ranboo was preoccupied.

Every time he’d look over at Tubbo, with his face flushed and full of barely contained laughter, holding on to a pillow for dear life as he mouthed bad jokes. The list of puns and clearly fake flirts was getting to Ranboo.

Every other conversation was layered in this, it was spoiling because obviously Tubbo is just a jokester but god did he have a way with words. Which is to say Tubbo had memorized some list of horrible pick up lines and was either texting Ranboo or just saying them without sound.

“Oh my god,” Ranboo blinked very fast, “Tubbo!”

“What did the Tubbmiester send you this time.”

“Just Tubbo things but he’s been keeping up this bit for a good hour, I think he’s mad I didn’t answer the call.”

Tubbo got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Ranboo, quietly he patted his shoulder and left the room. 

“Goddamnit, Wilbur leave my chat!”

“I didn’t know he was here.”

“Yeah he just donated 10 pounds to say ‘Just went insane trying to put life into perspective but can’t stop the Jack Manifold grind’ I think he might need help.”

“How’s he feeling about MCC, I’m jealous and the sleepy boys are back.”

“I’m upset, Sam’s the only new person this time, oh and Wilbur just sent smiley faces.”

“Of course,” Ranboo looked over at discord knowing Tubbo was seconds from joining, “Tubbo was talking about how him and Finn are going to annoy Captain every thought Tommy’s with Aqua Axolotls.”

“I’m pissed!” Tubbo yelled into the call which scared the shit out of Jack and the next minute was spent laughing. Ranboo thought he heard his own laughter through Tubbo’s side so he tried to calm himself. A mod sent ‘The Rainboo Ranboos for MCC when?’ which made not laughing harder.

@shelbygraces tweeted: it’s great when you realize you have a system of love and support behind you 💛

“Hello Tubbo!”

“Ranboo, Jack Manifold good evening!”

“How are you Tubbo,” Jack said, still half out of breath and Ranboo could assume being accosted by Wilbur in chat, “What are you up to?”

“I was getting something to eat but Lani reminded me to complain about Tommy leaving me for his internet family.”

“If it makes you Fundy and Quackity are very upset that Dream and George stayed in the Pink Parots.”

“That makes me feel worse, actually good job, big guy.”

“Someone’s rather snippy today,” Jack laughed, he knew that Tubbo was a room and half away from Ranboo but seemed to catch on to the bit, “Rather angry are we.”

“I’ll be honest I just want Ranboo in MCC.”

“I just wanna be in MCC too!”

“Who are you guys rooting for?” Tubbo asked slyly as he walked around the family room.

“Aren’t Grian and Fruitberries on the same team as False Symmetry?”

“Jack, are you telling me your rooting for the Lime Llamas like an asshole?”

“Yes fuck you.”

“Grian is very good.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh TapL and Puffy are the Purple Pandas, that’ll be good.”

“The Green Guardians looks good,” Ranboo nodded like Tubbo and Jack could see him, “Illumina and Eret are very good and a range of things and then Sam and Punz can’t go wrong with them.”

“I hate you,” Tubbo‘s voice leaked with adoration and honey but Ranboo knew it was a joke, “I hate you so much.”

Ranboo got a dono ‘Tubbo said he was going to commit crimes of passion at MCC’, Ranboo laughed at that.

“Yeah big guy?”

“Crimes of passion,” Ranbo laughed out, “what crimes are you going to commit in MCC, Tubbo.”

“Assault and Battery for thine loves name.”

“Ooh, poetry.”

Chat had run with the awwws, let him in MCC and RanbooPrides, it was cute to say the least.

“I think chat wants what I want.”

“GODDAMNIT WILBUR TELL HIM YOURSELF!”

“All good Jack?” Ranboo laughed, “Sound wound up.”

“Wilbur donated and spammed ‘Tell Ranboo this’ and then sent a random string of emojis see ya soon and a smiley face then a bunch more emojis then don’t tell him this but Jack ily and then yet another string of emojis.”

Chat ran with the ‘Deffo Flerting’ before Tubbo could beat them to it.

The conversation mules one at a certain point Ranboo was able to just stay quiet as Tubbo ran on about MCC and crimes. The jet lag was setting in, Ranboo just quietly nodded the conversation. Ranboo found something like home in the way Tubbo talked, not in his words but the sweet happiness he spoke in.

Jack made his own bids to the talk, occasionally yelling at Wilbur who seemed to refuse to actually join the call. Wilbur was going in and out of Jack’s and Ranboo’s chat sending mostly just emojis but occasionally cheers for next week.

Ranboo got a dono that he just had to assume was in fact Wilbur, ‘seem tired bucko :) :) :) :) get some shut eye or i’ll send jack some weird shit’.

“Wilbur is telling me to sleep.”

“You were up for a while,” Tubbo said softly, “We could watch a movie after you end stream.”

“I’m going a bit longer,” Jack sighed, “Wilbur got me too excited, oh lord don’t clip that.”

“Oooh, Jack,” Tubbo’s hiccup of a laugh was sweet and brought the thought of ending much higher on Ranboo’s list of needs.

“And with that I’m going to end,” Ranboo stretched as he urged chat to go to Jack and his mods said various silly things.

Tubbo slipped back into the streaming room, “Jack and Wilbur are flirting I had to get out.”

“Oh is Jack flirting back?” Ranboo spun around in the chair to look at Tubbo, who was snacking on a bunch of pretzels just nodded.

“In his own dismissive why yeah.”

“Do you know why Will didn’t wanna join the call?”

“Niki is there,” Tubbo slowly walked his way over to the television to start up netflix, “She has a rather unique laugh.”

“I didn’t know they were hanging out for the week.”

Ranboo watched as Tubbo selected a movie at this point he could really mind it, he was tired and awake but only out of spite.

“Niki thought it would be nice to hang out,” Tubbo turned back to Ranboo who was slowly crawling into the makeshift bed, “Didn’t wanna be alone or whatever.”

“Reasonable.”

“Techno‘s first MCC back and he’ll get to third wheel while Phil and Tommy yell at eachother.”

“It’s gonna be great,” Ranboo mumbled as Tubbo sat the bag of pretzels down, “two reveals one day.”

“Mhmm,” Tubbo climbed on the bed as well sinking into what Ranboo assumed was his corner as Tubbo sat there earlier as well, “Scott Smajor is going to physically harm us.”

“Let’s hope nobody else has any wacky things to spring on the Noxcrew.”

“Maybe,” Tubbo leaned into Ranboo’s shoulder, “Maybe Fundy will hack and get canceled again.”

Ranboo went red but he passed it off as the nerves, “I really hope not.”

“It’s crazy,” Tubbo said as he moved his arms about in a gesture of all this, “Yknow?”

“Of course,” Ranboo shifts to be more comfortable, because Tubbo isn’t tiny enough to be unmistakable, the issue is once he moved Tubbo slid more into his lap.

“I still can’t believe you’re actually here,” Tubbo said softly as he was intent on the movie in front of them , “A month.”

“Are you more tired than me,” Ranboo did not dare look at Tubbo just stared blankly at the television.

“I was up for a while waiting for you to text back.”

“Oh did I worry you?”

“Slightly,” Tubbo moved to snuggle in closer as he yawned, “Thought I might have spooked you off.”

“Don’t think you could if you tried.”

“I know you couldn’t scare me,” Tubbo gets mushy when he’s tired, “You’re too cute to let go.”

@TapL tweeted: sometimes you fall in love sometimes it’s falling down the stairs y’neverknow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i writing these boys realistically? i hope  
> am i getting antsy for all the mcc references i’m going to throw in this? yes yes yes
> 
> my ao3 is bugged so i can’t reply to comments but genuinely please i need complaints and criticisms or else i will cry!!!
> 
> love you 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰


	6. we appear to be all tangled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this i told my other bestfriend and one of my internet fathers that i’m madly in love with you totally no way this goes sour lmao - tubbo at literally every moment 
> 
> tubbo is mushy and just barely gets away with it but tommy isn't letting it go and also tubbos mcc crew adores him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am still sick and if i look any longer at this chapter i will cry, i’ve cut the original chapter six in half but that doesn’t mean that chapter seven will get done in a responsible amount of time
> 
> the enderbees playlist and ranboos spotify having massive overlap really keeps me going so please for the love of god stop them

@CptPuffy tweeted: hmmm seems mighty suspicious that nobody is hanging out with us before us purple pandas win mcc tomorrow but yeah what do i know 

@sapnapalt tweeted: dream isn’t upset i’m on the blue bats, he’s upset i’m not going to be in call with him all tomorrow

@dreamwastaken tweeted: sapnap isn’t upset that i’m still a pink parrot he’s upset we don’t get to cuddle all tomorrow 

@Punztwt tweeted: i woke up in a call with five people just yelling about who loved sapnap more, strange because it’s obviously me

@froubery tweeted: do think it’s too late to ask what the fuck mcc is?

@ConnorEatsPants tweeted: sapnap my friend, please grace me with that ability to listen to cool music

@5uppps tweeted: i can’t wait to be married to a winner, purple pandas for win!!!

@quackity4k tweeted: sappy nappy my fiancé please stop sending my pictures of dreams feet challenge 

@tommyinnit tweeted: wilbur called me just to drop his phone and then hang up, good sign for the future 

@HBomb94 tweeted: mcc practice but mcc is in less than 24 hours i start manly crying

To put it lightly Tubbo didn’t not expect to wake up in Ranboo’s arms. Moving a tad bit faster than he assumed but he’s not one to complain. Because, It’s like 10 in the morning and yeah he’s wrapped around Ranboo. Their legs are a mess of twists and turns partly on count of Ranboo being a human pool noodle. 

Tubbo is only tucked around Ranboo’s chest because Ranboo is curled up to fit on the bed. Tubbo’s face was tucked into Ranboo’s chest, good view of the hoodie, very nice material super warm. Ranboo’s chest fell and rose and all Tubbo could think was if he looked him in the face he would surely die.

Issues of the hour in no particular order:

  1. he has to stream sooner than later but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  2. he 100% has to pee but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  3. he has to tell lani about ranboo being super sweet but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  4. he is hungry and needs food but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  5. he has to grab his phone that he seems to have placed on the desk last night but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  6. he should probably tell his mcc teammates that ranboo is here but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  7. he should probably wake him up but he’s currently tangled up in his bestfriend’s limbs.
  8. he really wants to kiss his bestfriend…



Yeah pathetic is probably a word for Tubbo’s state currently, he slowly buried his face into Ranboo’s chest. He’s surprised that the lanky bastard pulled him closer, so now he’s very tangled and even hungrier than before.

“We should probably get up,” Ranboo’s gravelly voice echoed through his chest, so he wasn’t asleep somehow that’s worse, “That’s assuming you’re actually awake this time.”

“This time?” 

“You move around a lot,” Ranboo didn’t quite grumble, “It’s fine though.”

“Hmm,” Tubbo swug an arm around Ranboo’s middle, “Comfy.”

“I thought as much when you kept hugging me even when I moved to get up and go to the bathroom a few hours ago.”

“I was asleep and you thought to move?”

“Are you a human cat?” Ranboo chuckled as he moved so it was clear he was looking at Tubbo but he refused to look back at Ranboo, “sure purr-snore like one.”

“I do not snore.”

“I think everyone says that.”

Tubbo’s stomach growls before he can properly respond, Ranboo just laughed as he slowly sat up.

“You are terrible down right horrid.”

“You invited me.”

“Yeah,” Tubbo’s huff was laced with more than just honey tone but straight up pure goodness.

“Yeah?” Ranboo’s tone was something Tubbo couldn’t nail down. 

“Yep,” he was head over heels and looking Ranboo in the eyes finally just made it worse.

“I’m glad but we need food,” Ranboo tried to pry Tubbo’s arms off, “And then you probably have a stream to do.”

“Mr. Streamerman they call me,” Tubbo begrudgingly let himself be pulled up, “It’s a living.”

“You are very good at it, Ranboo grabbed Tubbo’s phone for him. 

The two shuffled about while disguising plans, Tubbo had unfortunately started a debate about the reveal tomorrow which he couldn’t finish.

See here’s the problem: Off stream Tubbo has a tendency to be far softer than easy to persuade. He knows what he wants, he just goes for it when it doesn’t interfere with anyone else. However, just having Ranboo here with him is interfering enough. Not only is this going to blow up Twitter for a while, MCC is going to be so very scuffed.

@F1NN5TER tweeted: I FIGURED IT OUT THE REAL MCC IS THE FRIENDS WE MADE ALONG THE WAY

At a certain point Ranboo was just rattling off ideas for the reveal and all Tubbo could do was nod along because Jesus Christ dude he’s in the same room. To say he’s whipped is an understatement, his brain was speedrunning every thought. Unfortunately, that small list of issues from before barely had a dent in it.

After a while Tubbo excused himself to use the bathroom, he texted Tommy.

**Tubbo**

he iss too fuckjng cute

**TommyInnit**

shut the fuck up

**Tubbo**

so fuckn lanky too

**TommyInnit**

i’ll kill him, stab him dead

**Tubbo**

super softf and tommy lissen his voice ooooh boy

**TommyInnit**

you’re making funny of me aren’t you

Tubbo finished using the restroom and slowly went into his bedroom to change his clothes. 

**Tubbo**

i fell asleep in his arms yuo fcuker

**TommyInnit**

if you don’t kiss him before i get there next week i’ll kill him

Tubbo aggressively removed his hoodie and groaned loudly, thinking is a difficult process.

**Tubbo**

rather mean. he’s very nice to be around

**TommyInnit**

stab him in an alleyway and then leave

**Tubbo**

his hair is long and soft same with his hands and i’m gonna play with both

**TommyInnit**

wait did you actually fall asleep together

**Tubbo**

mmmmhm, selpt and shit

**Tubbo**

but yeah i’m going insaaane

**TommyInnit**

you really like him dont ya 

Tubbo finished getting changed and made his way downstairs, Ranboo was eating his breakfast with Lani. The two of them were laughing about something, Tubbo felt all but out of the loop.

**Tubbo**

all am is jokes to you, but yes

“What lies are you telling Lani,” Tubbo smiled as he grabbed some toast, “Must I fight?”

**TommyInnit**

you’re making this impossible 

**TommyInnit**

i will beat him up

“No lies,” Lani shook her head, “just jokes.” 

**Tubbo**

i have to live soon, are you practicing with wil and them? 

**Tubbo**

because capt fin krin and i are gonna be on for a while

“She was very much making fun of you,” Ranboo was still laughing, “It’s fine.”

**TommyInnit**

yea phil is live, we should probably layer them so if i go live now, i can raid you afterward

“Tommy and Phil are gonna be live soon,” Tubbo faked being upset, “but Finn is already on and I’m actually going to be in a VC with him?”

**Tubbo**

finn and ryan are already there lmao

**TommyInnit**

tell ryan krinios that wilbur “wants to see how many much of the abcs he can get through”

**TommyInnit**

please don’t ask

“You could wait,” Ranboo tried to say through a mouthful of food, Tubbo found it cute, “Hang out for a bit on call then start streaming while Lani and I mess around with her settings.”

“Every five streams my mic goes crazy and I’d feel bad if it happens first try,” Lani nodded along to her own statement as she began to eat her breakfast.

“Mmmhm,” Tubbo started collecting food to eat, “So you’re gonna wait for what time?”

“Probably 8pm EST,” Ranboo said, still while eating, “Captain would be live around then.”

**Tubbo**

he soooooo cute literally wtf

“Don’t get me started.”

“Okay then I won’t.”

“Good,” Tubbo nodded, “I’m glad you listen to me unlike some people.”

**TommyInnit**

🔫🔫🔫🔫

“Mhmm.”

“It’s rather important to be respected.”

**TommyInnit**

🔫🔫🔫🔫

“Of course it is.”

Lani snickered at the flirting, wordlessly she left the boys along in the kitchen.

“She’s just jealous lul,” Tubbo said softly as he ate his breakfast.

“Of what would she be jealous,” Ranboo grinned, Tubbo was elated that they could just talk.

And that’s what they did, “Mmm I have a handsome boy.”

“Oh you have a handsome boy?,” over their late-nearly-noon-breakfast.

“Mhmm and he’s very tall,” the two boys just joked with each other.

**TommyInnit**

fuckers stole my bestfriend and encourage him to flirt with ranboob can’t have shit in mcc

“Sounds lovely, is he funny?”

“Above average I’d say.”

“Mmmhm and he’s going to fix a set up isn’t he?”

“Oh absolutely.”

“See you in a bit.”

“Okay,” Tubbo laughed, “Parkour time!”

Tubbo got up and headed to the streaming room, Ranboo did not follow.

**Tubbo**

delete tiktok and then kiss a girl are some shit

Taking his seat at the desk Tubbo had to push Ranboo’s luggage out of the way. He joined Krinios and Finnster in their discord call.

**TommyInnit**

oh ho oh no need to tell me twice big man

“I am just saying eyeballs look yummy sometimes y’know,” Krinios’ voice is the first thing Tubbo hears when he enters the call, “Fuck!!”

“Gotta too negative there Ryan,” Finn’s laughter cracked as he too started cursing, “Damnit, Hey Tubbo!”

“Hey guys,” Tubbo started loading up Minecraft to also go through the MCC practice route, “Everyone seems so friendly today that’s good.”

“I will eat your first child,” Krinios laughed, “No No reverse that I’m doing good now.”

“I believe in you honey!”

Tubbo snickered, the conversation went smooth from then on. A solid few minutes of joking about MCC and Tubbo was getting in a good rhythm with his parkour. At some point he realized he was being stared at, Ranboo was in the doorway of the room just smiling.

“Yeah, Wilbur sat in call with me for three hours refusing to say anything other than words that start with e.”

Finnster laughed “He’s rather strange innit he?”

“I fucking hate that slimeblock.”

“Just be better at jumping. I wanna impress The Captain when he joins,” Tubbo finally turned his head to look at Ranboo, the tallass motherfucker had to slouch to fit in the doorframe. Tubbo’s first thought was ‘Ranboo looks super hot’ and then Tubbo ceased having thoughts.

Ranboo had a wide grin and waved his hands in defense mouthing: ‘I don’t mind waiting!’

“Nice coordination there bud,” Finn laughter filled the headphones, “And I got stuck on a trapdoor how does that even happen.

Tubbo returned the smile mouthed ‘Waiting for what?’

‘Hand me my glasses and mask’ Ranboo pointed at the desk, ‘Could send Captain a photo.’

“Oh Oh Oh,” Tubbo grabbed the glasses and mask and handed them to Ranboo who was silently laughing.

“All good Tubbster?” Finn kindly asked.

“Yeah,” Tubbo watched Ranboo put on the get up, “I just got a reminder for a very good thing.”

“Oooh,” Krinios cooed back, “Does Mr. Underscore, have room to share the good thing?”

“I’m intrigued as well!”

“Well~,” Tubbo fiddled with his phone and then handed it to Ranboo, “Let’s just say I was awake all of yesterday waiting for something pretty cool.”

Ranboo gave him a thumbs up as he squatted down to get both of them in frame.

“Oooh la la,” Finn’s laugh turned into a whine when he missed a jump, “We are doing so well, anyways Tubbo any more clues?”

“I’m not sure,” Tubbo took one of the earphones out, “It’s a rather large secret.”

“Oh my chat is part guesses and part peepoArive,” Finn laughed, “We’re on the edge of our seats.”

“I’m sure,” Tubbo snickered as he looked at Ranboo, their faces weren’t that far apart, “I’m sure.”

“Give us something to work with my man,” Krinios laughed, “Oh sweet I actually landed that!”

Ranboo was a beautiful shade of pink at this point, Tubbo worried about a lot but at this point he started to believe he was very much in the right.

“A vast majority of my chat are on a very similar beat, Tubbo I’m gonna need an answer to that secret.”

Tubbo giggled, it was what felt right to do, he whipped his head back around to the computer, “Oh I’m sure.”

Tubbo was lucky that Finn and Krinios groaned at the same time because Ranboo had let out a gasp. Tubbo just laughed as he kept playing, when he was sure the groaning and moaning was over he said:

“Good angle,” Looked at the phone and Ranboo took a few pictures, “anyways tomorrow is going to be interesting.”

“Oh,” Krinios mocked ”I’m sure”

“Only one person gets to copy me like that, bucko.”

“I’m sure!” Finn joined in. 

Ranboo leaned his head on Tubbo’s shoulder, either he was about to laugh or already was not much difference to be seen.

“You guys are the worst,” Tubbo whined as he failed a jump.

“Well you won’t spill.”

“Very unlike you as well,” Finn said softly, “Normally you are the leak.”

“Not always,” Tubbo looked down at Ranboo who was typing on the phone, “Sometimes it’s other people.”

“Oh, I’m Sure.”

“I slip up in the best ways,” Tubbo leaned over to see what Ranboo was typing.

**Tubbo**

look whomest i’m with 🤫🤫🤫🤫

**CaptainSparklez**

HOLY CRAP YOU BOYS ARE INSANE

**Tubbo**

i know he made me fly out and is no making fun of me on finnster’s live - ranboo

**CaptainSparklez**

I’ll hop on with him in a few, who else all knows

**Tubbo**

tommy, wilbur, philza, jack manifold, niki, techno, karl, sapnap, dream 

**CaptainSparklez**

oh me oh my

“Sometimes it’s even on purpose,” Tubbo leaned forward, “I’m a slippery bastard.”

“Must be you keep landing those jumps,” Krinios complimented him returning the conversation to a steadier pace. “I’m sure you heard this before but I’m rather fond of Dave and this one of the first times we aren’t on a team.”

“Same, Tommy left me for a four out of four sleepy boys pairing.”

“Mmm,” Finn made a lewd sound that made Tubbo giggle, “Technoblade my husband.”

“What a wonderful war criminal!”

“Tommy said he was happy about it because he and Techno are scary good together.”

“Risky business boys,” Captian Sparklez’ voice came over discord and Tubbo turned to give Ranboo a smile, “Very risky business!”

“CAPTAIN!”

“Jordan, welcome to the party.”

“Risky business is my middle name.”

Ranboo stood up to lean over the chair, he’s too tall, and that made Tubbo pay attention to the screen in front of him.

“Here I was minding my own business and then I was informed a few people were doing things in places and I felt left out.”

Tubbo giggled at that, “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, don’t apologize it’s hilarious,” Captian Sparklez’s seemed happy, “Speaking of funny thanks for the heads up Tubbo.”

“Thought you might enjoy a laugh.”

“Oh so you tell Captian Sparklez but not your good friend Ryan rude,” Krinios was smug about it, “I see where we’ll stand after this MCC small man.”

“Somethings tell me that Tubbo is going to make a mess of this MCC” Finn’s silvery pleasant tone made it clear to Tubbo he was catching on, “Twitch chat, I think we are on the precipice of something very fun.”

“Have no idea what that word means.”

“Umm,” Captain Sparklez hummed, “On the edge of something dangerous.”

“I can get big crime, do not worry,” Tubbo giggled, turning the conversation onto a new topic.

Tubbo was hyperaware of Ranboo behind the chair, barely auditable laughs and tiny slaps to the shoulder. Every joke twisted around the room and made it warmer, Tubbo almost wanted people to catch Ranboo’s presence. Tubbo wanted people to know what Ranboo did to his brain, which made it all mushy and stupid. A solid hour of banter with the other Red Rabbits goes on while Ranboo just stood there being all Ranboo. 

“Hey,” Finn yawned, “Tubbo you going live soon I’m gonna go take a nap.”

“We've been up for a bit,” Krinios agreed, “Have some fun while I go fish some gross shit from my fridge.”

“Yeah,” Tubbo turned to Ranboo as he opened his stream up, “uh I can take your lovely viewers if ya want.”

@TubboLive twitted: gonna hang out with the captain and totally practice for mcc totally 100% not a fool

Ranboo nodded, ‘I’ll be up with Lani’ and calmly walked out of the room.

“Mhmm, have a good time you two sleepy boys,” Captain Sparklez’s honeyed voice parroted Tubbo’s own.

Finnster and Krinios gave their goodbyes as Captian Sparklez and Tubbo continued to practice.

“Hello, twitch chat, me and the Captain are practicing!”

“We are, it's very fun.”

“I was having fun messing around with Finnster and Krinios but I’m gonna be honest I’m shit at parkour unless I’m not paying attention.”

“I’m sure you will find plenty of things to distract yourself with,” Captain laughed because he was getting a kick out of this whole situation, “Things, people, conversations you know the ghist.”

“To be fair I have great conversations with good people.”

@Krinios tweeted: sometimes cannibalism is poggers sometimes it isn’t never know

“Nevermind.”

“It’s a dice roll,” Captain laughed, “Anyways hows your day been?”

“Dreamlike,” Tubbo leaned forward as he switched screens to gameplay, “I’ve been on something else recently.”

“Like what?”

“Love,” Tubbo snorted at that joke, “No! no~ well, I mean kinda.”

“Do go on, I’m interested in where this goes.”

“Well listen, Captain, I’m a big boy.”

“Yeah I know it brings a tear to my eyes.”

“Pffft, yeah, and like a part of growing up is finding that you’ve fallen into awkward situations without meaning to.”

“Eloquently put, I agree.”

“And listen, chat, Captain, it’s scary but fun.”

“Big thoughts you’ve got there kid,” Captain’s smile was audible, “Any object of affection?”

“I’m sure we all know the answer to that one.”

“PRIMES!” Tommy’s yell came through the earphones before Tubbo even noticed he was in call, Tubbo jumped.

“Jesus Christ,” Tubbo clutched his heart, “Tommy what the fuck?”

“Hello Tubbo, Mr. Sparklez.”

“Hey, Tommy, Tubbo’s talking about being in love.”

“Disgusting, primes are much better than whatever the fuck Tubbo’s on.”

“Respectfully,” Tubbo takes a deep sigh, “fuck yourself.”

“Tubbo thats not very everyone’s favorite soft boy moments.”

“How many times have I told you to delete TikTok,” Tubbo groans as he started to attempt the parkour, “Captain, convince him to delete TikTok.”

“I don’t think it’s possible.”

“If being banned twice didn’t stop me Captain can’t either.”

“Vikkstar could.”

“Vikkstar is a man beyond all others so that’s an unfair comparison,” Tommy said very flatly, “What about your boy hmm?”

“My boy?” Tubbo nervously chuckled, missing a jump and then looking at chat. Most of the chat was a lot more MonkaX, KEKW, ranbooL, tubboAHH and various key smashes prior to YOUR BOY!?!! 

“Mmm, Raintitty,” Tommy made his strange guttural sound, “Gross boy.”

“I know not of this Raintitty, Tommy would you introduce me to them.”

“Of course Captain, he is weird and disturbed.”

“You are the worst,” Tubbo grumbled, “Tommy, the worst.”

“All strange and shit,” Tommy said very matter a fact, “I warn him to stay away and the bitch boy won’t leave it alone super weird if you ask me.”

“Good thing I didn’t ask,” Tubbo glared at the camera, “Good thing I didn’t ask.”

“Sassy.”

“Oh you mean Ranboo!” 

“Thank you Captain, very helpful!” Tubbo flared his nostrils and took a deep breath, “Ranboo is very cool.”

“Gross!”

“Rewind,” Captain laughed, “what is this about being in love?”

“He’s my husband you should know.”

“Didn’t you block him last week?”

“I reached subgoal and also he didn’t want to watch Lord of the Rings.”

“Mmmhm,” Tommy groaned, “Used to have all the wholesome moments with me and now you lie awake at night thinkin’ of him.”

“Phil if you are in chat please come pick up your lost TommyInnit.”

“Aye bitch I ain’t Philza’s pet,” Tommy yelled back at Tubbo, “Where is Ranboo I wanna yell at him too.”

“He’s-“ Tubbo turned around like he was going to point out the door and noticed the luggage he pushed away earlier in the day was 100% in frame, he turned back as fast as humanly possible, “Uh oh.”

@Ph1LzA tweeted: oh shit was I supposed to be paying attention sorry i’m busy always winning even before the event starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh boy y’all convinced me the twitter joke is good and now i can’t do anything without it because it’s so good for telling little background jokes and i like it, but discord is very hard to portray i try my best lmao
> 
> anyways this fic is getting loooooong and it’s just gonna keep going because i thrive on slowburns but ranboo speedruns everything always and tubbo is a bastard

**Author's Note:**

> this is the big boy but i am willing to put it aside to write other smaller oneshots while i keep this bad boy alive, feel free to request ily 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰


End file.
